Existing wireless system architectural configurations impose stringent constraints on the system designer with regards to transmitting communication signals. Moreover, such configurations often provide low reliability communication links, high operating costs, and an undesirably low level of integration with other system components.
In the radio frequency (RF) section of a conventional low-cost wireless transmitter configured with analog components, a considerable level of distortion occurs when RF signals are processed. Such distortions include carrier leakage, phase imbalance, amplitude imbalance, or the like. Higher cost components with better distortion characteristics that enhance signal quality may be overlooked during the design phase in order to reduce the cost of the end-product.
Because the costs of components that process RF analog signals are higher than the components that use DSP, it is desired to provide a digital baseband (DBB) system, including a low cost transmitter with low noise and minimal power requirements, that utilizes DSP techniques as much as is practicable.